Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a program, and particularly relates to an image processing apparatus capable of wireless communication through a plurality of communication technologies, a method for controlling the same, and a program to be executed in such an image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some image processing apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi-Functional Peripherals) communicate wirelessly with terminals such as smartphones. Various technologies for apparatuses that communicate wirelessly with terminals are disclosed. For example, JP 2008-310713 A discloses an electronic money charging apparatus. The electronic money charging apparatus includes an antenna for a contactless IC (Integrated Circuit) card reader/writer below and in front of a slot of a card reader related to the card reader/writer.
There is a plurality of communication technologies used by the terminals.
For example, a communication device adopting a NFC (Near Field Communication) technology whose communication distance is equal to or less than several cm is mounted in a terminal adopting Android (registered trademark) as an operating system in many cases. On the other hand, a communication device adopting Bluetooth (registered trademark) whose communication distance is approximately several m is mounted in a terminal adopting iOS (registered trademark) as an operating system in many cases.
There is such a difference in communication distance. Accordingly, in order to cause the former terminal to communicate with an image processing apparatus, a user brings the terminal close to (or into contact with) a detection unit of the image processing apparatus to communicate. However, in order to cause the latter terminal to communicate with the image processing apparatus, the user communicates without bringing the terminal close to the image processing apparatus. There is a problem that such a difference in communication distance based on the difference in communication technology between terminals may confuse users about operability.